1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function input/output device and method in which input/output processing of data of a document containing a two-dimensional code is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of multi-function peripherals (MFP), including digital copiers, which have multiple image forming functions, such as copying, printing, scanning and facsimile, have been spread. In a case of a digital copier, the number of device control setting items, such as image forming conditions, which must be set up by the user in order to use efficiently the multiple functions of the digital copier, is increasing.
However, the size of a liquid crystal display or the number of hard keys in an operation input unit, which is provided as an input unit for inputting the setup into the digital copier, is limited. For this reason, the number of displaying layers for allowing switching of the display screens of the setting menu in the liquid crystal display tends to be increased, and this causes the ease of use of the device for the user to get worse.
To obviate the problem, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 09-261382 discloses a digital multi-function peripheral (MFP) in which image forming conditions are printed as a bar code in an optically readable state and the bar code is read and recognized using a scanner of the MFP, so that the MFP is automatically set up in the image forming conditions.
Moreover, in recent years, a digital multi-function peripheral (MFP) which is provided as a terminal at a node of a network is proposed. With the use of this digital MFP, it is possible that document data of handwritten documents or paper materials be electronized, and that the data be shared and utilized through the network. Moreover, with the use of this digital MFP, it is possible to distribute an input image on the digital MFP to a predetermined personal computer from the digital MFP through the network.
In addition to the use of a recent digital MFP as a terminal at a node of a network, the security for the digital MFP is another important factor. And there is a demand for adding to the digital MFP a security function of restricting the use of the digital copier to authorized users. Namely, the security function being added is to inhibit the use of the digital MFP for unauthorized users and permit the use of the digital MFP for authorized users.
However, the digital MFP as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 09-261382 has the problem that the user has to perform a number of device control setting operations including not only inputting the image forming conditions manually but also inputting the network setting conditions manually, such as destination node paths or receiving-node file storing location paths, and this causes the ease of use of the digital MFP for the users who use many functions to get worse.